Sister and Brother
by Fiona Larkin
Summary: This is the LAST CHAPTER, okie, well this is it, my first and last story for my Star Wars stuffs, please read and review....
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is what I have been doing the past week that I have been band from the Internet. If you want to read I, go ahead. If not, fine I really don't care. It is probably so mest up that it would sound weird to any real Star Wars Episode I fan. Oh and one other thing, the name Kyrie is pounced (Ki-rE) and the parts in-between the :: are dreams and the parts in-between the ('), those are thoughts. Oh, and another thing is that I change tense from past to present often. (:D) That is just a bunch little tid-bits of information. I have a title but I think that it might sound a little weird....  
"Sister and Brother"   
If it sounds really corny tell me.   
Well, here it is:  
oh and I don't own Star War, and if I did, lets just say that I wouldn't be here, I would have moved to Hawaii...hold I do live in hawaii....*sheepish grin* yeah, well lets get this thing started!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
  
::I will find you, said a dark sinister voice, they cannot keep you from me forever....::   
I woke with a start shortly before dawn, it was the same dream as usual, then a thought entered my mind...'Oh fuck!' I yelled at my self 'Kyrie, you need to do your religion project!! You are so dead, so dead, SO DEAD!!!' I raced around the house trying to find all of the stuff I need to make the stupid book.   
"I can not believe I forgot about this!!" I mumbled to myself "I mean I've just been stressing over this for the past week!" 'Damn it, damn it all!!'  
I was so busy thinking of how stupid I was for not doing this a couple months ago, didn't see the person in front of me.  
"Ahhhhhh" I yelled in a high pitch voice as I ran into him at full speed  
"Umm...dad...I.." I looked up expecting to see the mad face of my dad, but it wasn't him, he was too young, in fact I did not even know who this person was.  
'Oh, great..' I thought  
'Now he is probably going to kill me or somethin'  
He moved towards me, I jumped about 20 feet in the air, scared as hell. All of my senses were slowly going off line, I couldn't even move after that, much less yell for help.  
"Sorry for scaring you." he said finally.  
"umm...yah..aaa...who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked  
"That really is not important right now." he said in a hushed voice  
The next thing out of my mouth would have been, 'well then what is,'...But he already had his hand over it.  
"We must leave now! There is danger here." he muttered  
Of course, the first thing in my mind after that statement was, that he was on some very powerful drugs or I was having the same really strange dream. I tried to pinch myself but, sadly it hurt. 'that's one thing ruled out.'   
I had this whole speech in my head to get me out of this situation of how this wasn't such a good idea, but as my mind would have it, the only thing that came out of my mouth was,  
"Can I get some clothes on?"  
He looked at me.  
"We will get you some on the ship."  
"Ship.....what ship...!?!" I asked  
But it was too late, we were already outside and running towards the bushes. As we were getting closer to the thicket, I felt something...something evil coming closer and closer. I think that he felt it too because he started to pick up the pace. That is when I saw it, the ship that is always in my dreams.....the one that always leaves without me.  
"Whoaaa."  
"Come on we must leave NOW!" he yelled  
"I'm come'n, I'm come'n" mumbled, I was moving very slow compared to his pace  
'This is gonna be a tough one for the police to handle.' I thought wildly  
'I can hear it now, 'Girl Missing, gone without any apparent struggle. Parents have no clue where daughter could be.' I would love to read that story.' I thought jokingly  
Suddenly, blast of energy came from nowhere. The only word that registered in my mind was 'RUN' and, trust me, that is exactly what I did.  
"Miss Kyrie, thank the Force that you are all right. We thought that we would not get here in time."  
I had no idea who this other guy was nor how he knew my name. I had only one question, the thing that I thought would send me into shock but strangely enough it didn't; where did that energy blast came from? The other thing that I thought was weird was that, if a normal person saw what I was seeing they would be in a state of major shock. But it was like....I had lived here before.....and this was almost normal.   
Weird!  
I shook my head 'I must not be in the right frame of mind currently.' then it hit me, 'I know what's going on' I thought confidently 'this one of those hidden camera shows!! I will just play along.....' I waited for the announcer to come out, but he never came. So here I am on this....ship. Ok now I am getting kinda freaked out. I looked out the small window....  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" I did NOT expect that!!  
"Are you all right?" asked the young man who took me from my house   
'he's kinda cute...' I thought then I saw him turn a little red  
'can he hear my thoughts? Nah, couldn't be that stuff isn't real...right?'  
"Are you all right?" he asked again.  
"Not really." I said weakly. Then it all went black. 


	2. chapter 2

Second Chapter:: OMG! *falls off chair* I'm alright, really. I mean I finshed it! okie, *disclaimer here* blah blah blah I don't own it, and I have no money!  
Jeez, I guess I really am as bad a writter as my brother said I was...no one is reviewing...::snif sniff:: WHANNNAAANNANANaaaaaaa....::sniff sniff::   
I will be alright, I guess, but please, prove my brother wrong, I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection. And besides this is longer than the last, and a bit more funny.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
"Miss Kyrie is coming around" I heard the older man say.  
"I don't care Master I am all right, really...." Did I just say that?? Man, I must be losing it....but it sounded like I have said it a million times before.   
"Master, do you think that she is regaining her memories?" asked the younger one. He didn't answer.  
  
"I'm fine, real....oggghh..." it all went black again.  
  
In another room:  
"Master Qui-Gon, I really think that we should tell her of her past. Sooner or later she will find out the truth."  
"Yes, but remember Obi-Wan, the Force will decide when to bring back her memories."   
"Yes, of course Master, but we should at least tell her why we had to take her away from her foster home."  
"you're right Obi-Wan." he replied  
"I am?"   
"yes, so I want you tell her."  
"Umm....yes Master."  
  
In another place in the galaxy:  
"I am sorry to inform you of this Master but she was taken from the house before I could kill her." Darth Maul informed his Master.  
"Did you at least destroy the other people in the house?" Asked a soft, yet eternally evil voice.  
"Yes and I got a trace on the ship that took her. It was a Jedi ship."  
"Drat" was the Dark Master's only replied  
  
Back on the ship somewhere in space:  
'Whoa...I really don't feel so good.' I thought. I kept my eyes closed tight  
'I bet that when I open my eyes it will be 5:45 am and my mom will be yelling at me to get out of bed. Then I will get to school and get a big F on my religion project.' 'Shit...I don't want to get out of bed.' I shut my eyes tighter   
"Please, please I don't want to go to school." I muttered  
"You awake?" asked someone  
"huh?" Oh great, it wasn't a dream, I really am in the middle of space  
"I just asked if you were awake yet." he asked again.  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I have had one hell of a night, first I go to bed at 1:00 am thinking I finished all of my homework, then when I do fall asleep, I have a really weird dream that ends up scarring the hell out of me, I then wake up at 3:00 only to remember that I have a huge religion project due FIRST period, then you come and take me out of my house and into a ship, and on the way into it someone tries to kill me and all the while, I have had less than two hours of sleep, THEN, you come in after I finally am able to sleep and ask me if I AM AWAKE!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE ANSWER IS!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was almost yelling at the poor guy.  
"sorry" he said meekly  
"hump!" I said then I rolled over.  
I looked over with one eye open and I watched him walk out of the small room where I was sleeping.  
'Man, I shouldn't have yelled at him but, hey when I'm grumpy, I am really grumpy, but still....'  
I turned back over and when to sleep.  
  
::I have found her, a dark character answered to a silent question. Yes Master, I will destroy her and the ship she is on. Master, what about the Jedi, I thought that we were not to reveal our selves to them yet. Yes Master, I will destroy them also.::  
  
I think, about 8 hours later I woke up and just lay there.  
'Jedi, were have I heard that before?' I asked my self  
Then the older man walked into the room.  
"Where is that other guy?" I asked, wanting apologize.  
"You scared him away" he smiled at me.  
"ohh...sorry about that...I was a bit cranky. Not enough sleep does that to me."  
"That is understandable. Let me introduce my self. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master."  
'...Jedi...' I thought  
"I'm Kyrie Malays, nice to meet you." I extended my hand.  
"The same." he shook it.  
The younger guy walked into the room  
"Is it all right for me to enter?" he asked  
"Sure" I said.  
"and sorry about yelling at you."  
"That is all right. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, what's yours?" he asked  
"Kyrie Malays" I looked at him, he seemed like a cool person, I mean if someone ever yelled a me the way I yelled a him...well, lets just say they wouldn't hear from or see me forever. I looked down and realized that I still only had my PJ's on.  
"Now, there is one thing I need to do before anything else." I said, trying to look serious.  
"What?" asked Obi-Wan  
"I kinda need to get some close on.."  
I look of shock then embarrassment came over his face, "ohh"  
"We will leave you to it." said Qui-Gon  
"Thank you"  
'He's nice...I bet that he has a daughter or something.'  
I looked around the small room, usually I am majorly claustrophobic, but here I wasn't. This was turning out to be a really strange day. I looked around, not much stuff here. Then the door opened, I turned around, and I saw a small thing that kinda looked like one of the radar towers on the Navy ships. What did they call them....R2-D2 guns? It beeped at me.  
"Huh?" asked, slightly confused  
"Beep woooow beep beeeep."  
'Did I just understand that?' I asked myself  
"No, that's all right, I think that I can find some clothes my self, thank you anyways."  
It turned around and left. I looked around again, there was a small closet. I opened it up and looked inside, there were a million dresses in it. I looked around for something to wear, something that did not have lace and frills on it. I finally found something to wear, it was tan and looked like a shirt and pants type thing. "Cool my favorite color."  
I walked out of the room and found the two of them talking.  
"Sorry to interrupted, but may I ask where we are going?" they stopped talking and Mr. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan.  
"I think that I will leave this question to my young Padawan." he looked at Obi-Wan.  
'....Padawan..... I know that I heard that one before.'  
'Good'   
'What the hel...lo!!! What was that, did I just hear that??!' I shook it off, 'it has got to be my imagination'  
"umm....yeah...yes Master."  
I looked at Obi-Wan, he looked at me. He looked a little scared at the thought of talking to me alone.   
'Have a backbone, weakling' I wanted to tell him. He turned around and just looked at me like he could say so much, but he just stared at me. Mr. Qui-Gon left the room.  
"Hah!!! I knew you were reading my thought!!!" I pointed and yelled at him.  
"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!!!! Can't pull one over me!!" as you might have guessed, I was very pleased with myself.   
"Kyrie..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up, just shut up; please."  
"Why?" I asked smiling at him, my most annoying smile.  
I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in then, without warning, I fell over, but it felt like it was pushed over.  
"OBI-WAN!!! You did that didn't you!!!" I yelled at him  
"What makes you think that I did that, you might just have lousy balance." he retorted.  
"Don't give me that crap! I am NOT that stupid." By that time I was fighting a urge to lunge at his throat.  
"If you want to know why we had to take you from your foster home then don't try to kill me and for once, SHUT UP!" he yelled at me  
"Fine, talk fast I don't know if I can stay in here much longer." I growled at him. 


	3. chapter 3

sniff sniff, my little reviewing place is very lonely, but I am going to keep on hoping a posting....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
I sat there trying not to look shocked. I did not want him to think that I was easily imprested by little things, but soon I just could not help but have my jaw drop in amazement.  
"So your saying that I was not born on Earth, or the people I lived with for 16 years are not my parents?"  
"You did not live with them for more than 2 years, your memories were erased and so were the memories of your foster parents."  
"Whatever...but you still never told me one thing.....why?!" I exclaimed   
"You will find out sooner of later." he answered  
"I would prefer...soon to later. Sooner as in NOW." I stared at him daring him to not answer me.   
"Have you finished telling her?" asked Mr. Qui-Gon about 5 minutes later.   
'he had to come in now, I was just about to win the staring contest we had going on.' I thought.  
"You took long enough Master" I heard Obi-Wan whisper to him  
'Sore loser' I directed this thought towards Obi-Wan. He looked at me, I just smiled.  
'I'll show you.' he answered  
'Will you now, I would love to see that.' He just smiled at me. Somewhere deep down where know one could hear I thought 'he has got a killer smile.'  
'At a lose for words are you?' he asked sneering at me  
'Scratch that, he's a jerk.' all I could do was smile, It was painful but I think I really sacred him.  
"Well if you two are done talking, it is my pleasure to inform, that we have arrived at our destination." said Mr. Qui-Gon  
"thank god." I said under my breath.  
  
"Is there any special way that I should act or do Mr. Qui-Gon?" I asked as we came towards the temple entrance.  
"No, just be your self, and you do not have call me Mr. Qui-Gon."  
"Then what should I call you?"  
"Qui-Gon is fine."  
"Ok."  
  
In another part of the Jedi Temple:  
"Thank the force that this is almost over" thought Obi-Wan thought as he flopped down on his bed.  
"She has got to be the second biggest jerk in the universe, next to Aurra who, thank the force, has left me alone."   
  
"I wonder what she thinks of me....."  
  
In another part of the Temple he got his answer:  
"JERK, JERK, MAJOR JERK!!" I yelled into my pillow. Qui-Gon told me to rest before we went to see the Jedi Council. On the way to the dorm he put his coat thingy on me. I had asked him why, I wasn't cold. He said that I had a huge hole in the back of my shirt!! I can only guess who did it, Obi-Wan you are going to be so sorry for this one!  
"Calm down, breath....breath....breath...JERK!!" Ok, that is not working.  
'In, Out, In, Out, In, Out.....' OK I feel better.  
  
An hour later Qui-Gon came to see if I was ready.  
"Almost, hold on I need to find a new shirt." I answered  
"Well, hurry up we will be leaving in a few minutes"  
'Wish my father was like him.'   
"Ready to go?"  
"Yup"  
"Ok, first we will go and retrieve Obi-Wan"  
"hummmm"  
We walked towards the other side of the temple, I guessed that this is where the Padawans slept. As we walked down the long hall I noticed that a couple of them, who looked about my age were staring at me. I hid myself in my robes.  
'why is everyone staring at me, why?' I asked Qui-Gon  
'Because they think that they know you.'  
'why'  
'You will see'  
'I wish people would stop saying that'  
When we got to Obi-Wan's room he looked horrified that I was still here.  
"I though that she was leaving"  
"Nice to see you too"  
"Come on you two, don't start trying to kill each other just yet."  
"You mean I can't even try?" I asked jokingly  
"No"  
"Fine." I pouted 


	4. chapter 4

okie, well I introduce a new character here, it is not me, just my name got it?!?! hehe just a bit peeved at an e-mail I got from a friend.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
  
We walked in silence up until,  
"Hey Kyrie! I knew that you'd be back" a red haired very pale skinned girl yelled at me.  
"Do I know you?" I asked, she looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it  
"What do yah mean, 'do I know you', I am just your best friend, Aurra Sing?!" she exclaimed  
"I very sorry, but I really don't know you."  
She just stared at me, I could feel my face getting as red as her hair.  
"Well fine then, when you come around you will know where to find me." she shrugged and left.  
"Why does everyone think that they know me?!" I yelled, quite mad.  
"I really don't know why they want to know you." Obi-Wan responded to my rhetorical question.  
"Even you should know that you don't answer a rhetorical question." I figured that if I can't insult him I can at least make him feel stupid.  
  
Around the corner:   
'He has had the biggest crush on her.' Aurra thought to her self  
'I know Obi too well, I can just about see straight through him' she laughed   
'I don't know about her though.' she thought.  
'I don't think that I will ever figure her out. She is a tough one to figure out, she really good at hiding her true feelings.'  
"Well, what ever happens, I will still annoy Obi like hell and be Kyrie's best friend till the end."  
  
Outside the Jedi Council room:  
"I know that they are talking about me! I just wish I knew what about!" I wined loudly.  
"Would you shut-up, you're annoying enough already."  
"Sorry, I'll try harder." I snapped at him.  
"That's all right, I know how short your attention span is"  
"Funny" I said sneering at him  
"You don't think so also?" he asked sarcastically  
"Why....I....auta....." I stared then a thought hit me. "No never mind I won't get all mad over something you say." He looked almost sad at the prospect of me ignoring him.  
It had been about an hour since I had stopped talking to Obi-Wan.   
'I am soooooo board' Then a song entered my head....  
  
"sorry I'm not home right now   
I am walking in the spiderwebs   
so leave a message  
and I'll call you back   
a likely story but leave a message  
and I'll call you back  
And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls   
no matter who calls   
I gotta screen my phone calls..."  
  
I was doing just fine in my own little world but as fate would have it,  
"Are you trying to destroy my hearing or is that how you normally sing?"  
"I didn't know I cared."   
I went back to relaxing in the armchair, the one I stole from Obi-Wan. But it was kinda cool how I got it from him. I was thinking how much I did not want to stand and the fact that he had the only chair, and I thought that if he can move things, why can't I? So, I did. He looked kinda shocked that I did that, but, hey who cares, I'm conformable!  
Qui-Gon entered the room where we were waiting.  
"The Jedi Council would like to speak to you now." he told me.  
"Ok."  
I entered the room, it was kinda cool, with the lights and everything, but other than that I was knida afraid, I had a feeling that I had been in there before but it was because I was in trouble. That is never a good sign.  
  
  
  
Okie I used the song 'Spiderwebs' from No Doubt's CD Tragic Kingdom  
  
Yeah well what do ya think so far, please tell me, my inbox is very empty! (my e-mail is J_NightShadow@hotmail.com) 


	5. chapter 5

My pet geko is on the revolt, yeah he went crap on my keybored,(not easy to clean up!) here it is another chapter... I don't own anything!  
And thank you so much to that one person who reviewed my story!!! I feel so loved now!  
  
Chapter 5   
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
Outside the Council room:  
"Why do they want to talk to her so badly that we had to go and get her. I mean she looked like she was perfectly happy not knowing anything." Obi-Wan asked   
"She needed to leave, they knew where she was hiding." Qui-Gon answered   
'know one ever tells me anything' Obi-Wan thought.  
  
A later after the meeting with the Jedi Council:  
"Whoa...I didn't think that I was ever that important."   
"Yeah, well at least you won't have to live with it...I mean, you still don't have your memory back."  
"I know, but it would be nice to know why...that would knida help a lot."  
"Don't worry about it Kyrie, I'm sure that it will be alright in the end."  
"Thanks a lot Aurra, it's nice being able to talk to someone who isn't going to make some dumb-ass remark."   
"Oh...you mean Obi" she said. I turned around and looked at her,  
"what do you mean by 'Oh'?"  
"Nothing" she smiled at me this all knowing smile.  
"What......Do you know something I don't?"  
"I know a lot of stuff you don't remember.  
"That makes me feel real safe..."  
"Ha ha ha very funny."   
Me and Aurra talked about 'stuff' for along time. It was nice to have a friend I could confide in and not have to worry about having them tell the whole world.  
After what seemed like hours of talking, laughing, and denying; I was feeling tired and left to go back to my room on the other side of the complex. I said good bye to Aurra and left. I was walking down the dark and lonely hallway all by myself.  
'I think that one day I'll have to thank him for taking me back to here.'  
'You won't get the chance' said a dark and chilling voice.  
I froze, then spun around to see who had said that, hopping that, more like praying that it was Obi playing another one of his lame jokes.  
I glanced up into a pair of small yellow eyes, the man in front made a grab at me. He had red and black skin with many little horns coming out of his head, he looked like the devil himself had created this hideous being that was grabbing me. I was frozen in fear, I couldn't even think straight, I looked around franticly, I tried to thrash about and get my mouth free from his ice-cold grasp. I was being pulled towards one of the windows. He tightened his grip on my body, all I needed to do was try to scream and get someone's attention. I couldn't help thinking why can't anyone sense him? He was clearly very powerful, but why did he want me, I was a nobody, I didn't even know that I was what I am until about a day a go when......I was taken from my house......and I felt that evil......and someone tried to kill me.....HIM! It was him, this was the person from my dreams. A greater sense of panic came over me, I knew what he was going to do to me and to the people that have helped me. I tried with all my might to struggle free, or at least get my mouth free so that I could let someone know what was happening. His hand moved for a split second so that he could get a stronger hold on me, that was my cue, I bit down as hard as I could, he let go and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. If someone didn't hear that, either they were all dead or deaf. He raised his hand, I prayed that someone had heard my scream, it came down hard and I blacked out.  
  
Obi-Wan woke with a start,  
'What the hell was that?' he had heard a scream outside his room.  
He felt a cold chill rise on the back on his neck.  
"whoa..."  
He got out of his bed and raced towards the door, as he was opening it he felt a force push him back and to the floor. He pushed as hard as he could again on the door but with no avail. He heard a faint plea for help,  
'help...me...someone...please...'   
'what is going on' he thought franticly   
'please let this be a sick joke!' he thought  
What was unknown to Obi-Wan was that this was no joke, Kyrie's life was in great danger at that very moment.   
"Hey, who's out there!?" he yelled. He pulled at he door again he was able to stick his head out to see what was going on. He saw Kyrie being dragged out a window into a ship by a dark being wearing a robe close to the Jedi one, except for the fact that it was pitch black. He watched helplessly as she was thrown into the ship and taken away into the night.  
Few minutes later, he pushed again on the door and was let out. He ran, at a breakneck speed to the other side of the temple and knocked furiously on Qui-Gon's door.  
"Master wake up quickly, Kyrie is in trouble. Something is really wrong!!"   
"I know, I have been trying to get out for a hour now."  
"We have to go and help her!" said Obi-Wan  
"I know that, we are leaving as soon as you get some more cloths on."  
"huh....oh...ok I'll be right back."  
  
As Obi-Wan was running back to change, Aurra poked her head out to see what just ran into her door.  
"What the hell are you doing up...I am trying to get some sleep here. Nice shirt." She glanced at the shirt witch had the remains of what looked like a fail science experiment on it.  
"Look I don't have time to talk, Kyrie is gone and Qui-Gon and I are leaving to get her back."  
"What, she's...how, I'M COMING WITH YOU!!" Aurra yelled and went to change.  
'Oh great' thought Obi-Wan as he was running into his room.   
A couple minutes later the three of them were at the landing platform trying to decide what had happened.  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

I am profane?!....wow, I have never heard that before....wooh....weird... really weird... um... sorry In the first part... I guess that was kinda stupid.... oh well....*okie, that is really weird, I would say "you should hear my friends..." but I wrote this last year when I was doing my religoin report at 3 in the morning....hehe, yes almost all my storys are based on real life, at least the begining....*sheep-ish grin* :)  
oh well.... here the next chapter...oh and :D You Like Me!!! (low self esteem here....)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
  
Meanwhile deep in the depths of a small planet outside the Naboo system:  
"Master, I have got her." Darth Maul informed his Master.  
"Good, good bring her to me."  
"Yes Master." Darth Maul bowed and walked away.   
'Now, I will be able to revel my self to the Jedi with out fear.'  
  
Obi-Wan and Aurra Sing were asking, more like yelling at, Qui-Gon why he was so calm,  
"How in the hell can you be so calm!" yelled Aurra  
"Never mind that, where did that thing take her?" asked Obi  
"I think that we should...no never mind that wouldn't work"  
"WHAT?!" yelled two of them  
"Well...someone will have to stay behind and explain why we are leaving"  
"and..." Obi asked with a little bit of hope in his voice  
'the council is going to kill me' thought Qui-Gon "You two should go ahead and I will follow later."  
"Really?!?" asked Aurra with a little, no, a lot of hope in her voice.  
"Come on, let's get going before he changes his mind." said Obi then he grab her arm and the two of them ran towards the ship.  
"May the Force be with you my two young Padawans" Qui-Gon whispered as he watched them take off  
  
Inside the scout ship:  
"You know I just thought of something, what will your Master when she finds out you've gone to battle a Sith, with me?" Obi asked Aurra  
"Well, the part about the Sith is not as scary to her as the part about you being the only other person," she turned around and smiled  
"but, your Master might not be able to hear for a long time. You see Master Taia, she is....well...to put it nicely, a little over protective."  
"oh"  
"So, on to more pressing maters, where in the hell do you think that...that thing took Kyrie?"  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and released his feelings to the Force.  
"If the Force is right, she is on a small planet outside the Naboo system." Obi replied  
"Naboo, isn't that where that Senator Palpatine is from?"  
"yup, I think so." he replied   
"I really don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps." Aurra shuddered  
"yeah, well, lets get going."  
  
On the planet:  
  
::It's alright, you can get up now said a soothing voice I looked up in to a pair of soft green eyes she smiled. Now as your Master, I must say that your dueling skills are improving. I hope that you will be ready for our next mission. Then, she was gone and all I could hear was people screaming, I was being taken away, I wanted to find her...they said that I was dead, that she was dead. I wasn't dead, I tried to tell them that, but someone put their hand over my mouth. I heard a voice, Darth Sidious, let me take them away if they are all dead. Fine, take them away.::  
  
"Whoa, what happened" I sat up and looked around. All I could feel was a constant coldness and evil. I looked up, still darkness, nothingness. I felt barely alive. I hurt all over, like I had been thought hell but got left behind.  
I saw something move in the shadows of my cell.  
'rats, I hate rats. Especially ones from different planets'  
I looked closer, no, it was no rat. It looked like a shivering ball of tattered cloth.  
"hello, who are you?" I asked.  
"please....please not again....please not another" it said  
"Please, don't be afraid, I...I...I won't hurt you." I try to say calmly and in a comforting voice.   
"That is what they all have said." it looks up, it is a girl. She looks up at me, I can see the fear in her eyes. I want to tell her not to be afraid, but I don't think that she would believe me. She looks at me, I look at her. She looks really familiar, I want to say....no that would sound weird.  
"At the very least you could tell me where we are."  
"WE are on the planet Velade." she said with a great deal of spite in her voice.   
"well, it looks like we are going to be here a long time, my name is Kyrie, what's yours?"  
"My name, not that I think that a Sith would care..."  
"I AM NOT A SITH!!" I yelled at her.  
"I have no idea why you would call me that, I'm a Jedi , not a..a..a Sith!!" I continued.   
"Sorry, I assumed to much." she said meekly  
I sat there looking at her neither of us said anything.  
"Well, that was a bad way to meet someone." I said.   
"My name is Kyrie Malays, Padawan to Master, well I don't really have a Master right now."   
She stared at me, I was getting kinda scared, she looked as if she was going to go into shock.  
"no...it couldn't be, really, you are Kyrie Malays." she said in a awed voice  
"Yes I am Kyrie Malays."  
"I thought that they killed you."  
"No, I'm alive, I think."  
She stood up, she was a lot taller than I thought, and came into the light.   
I looked up into her eyes they were a soft green, just like the dream  
I gasped "...Master Jyike...."  
"Yes" she smiled, but then looked away  
"I can no longer be your Master."  
"What! Who says? I don't care, I need someone to....."  
Suddenly I felt this extreme cold, I looked around, there! That was him, the person who took me!   
"Come, Darth Sidious wants you." he reached in and grabbed me I tried to struggle but it all hurt to much. I gave up. 


	7. chapter 7

Oy who ever thought that I would make it this far, *thinks* umm... *can't remember what she wrote* um I think that this   
is near the end... I don't know I guess that we will just have to see.... ;-) oh and it is kinda short....  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
Aboard the small scout ship:  
"So, Obi what do ya think of Kyrie?" Aurra asked  
Obi said nothing, he just looked at the window  
"Obi, hello anyone in there?" Aurra came up out of her seat and knocked on his head.   
"ow...stop that!" he waved her away.  
"Ok just had to make sure that someone didn't come and steal your brain, I mean not that anyone would want it."   
"hum...yeah, what ever" he returned to staring into space.  
"So, you never answered my question."   
"You think that I trust you? I mean after the last time."  
"So, I told everyone that you had a crush on Grace. Does that mean that I would do it again?"   
Obi-Wan glared at her.  
"Ok, fine but, Grace wasn't may best friend, Kyrie is. Now would I want to make her life miserable by telling everyone that you had a crush on her?"   
"Yeah......hold on," but it was to late, Aurra was already rolling on the ground laughing.  
I few minutes later, after Aurra had stopped laughing,   
"Oh come on Obi-Wan, just tell me the truth, what do ya think of Kyrie?"   
"She is very annoying." he said simply  
"So am I, but that isn't the whole truth is?"  
Beep beep beep beep. The ships alarm went off.  
'saved by the alarm' thought Obi "We're coming up on the planet."  
"Oh good, now we can finally get back Kyrie." said Aurra  
"I'm having a problem, I can barely sense her."  
"Let me try." Aurra closed her eyes. She suddenly jerked and she snapped her eyes open, breathing hard she said "what...was...that?!?"  
"what's wrong with you?"  
"There is something really wrong down there!" she announced  
"Yeah, I know that."  
"NO, I mean REALLY wrong. We have to get down there now!"  
"Fine with me." at that Obi sat down and started to land the ship.  
***  
On Planet Velade:  
'Where am I being taken? Who was this Darth Sidious? What was my Master doing here? Why did she say that she couldn't be my Maser anymore?' I couldn't think of answers for any of them. All I could do was try to gather my strength and over come the great deal of pain I was in. I closed my eyes and tried to use the Force to heal the pain, it worked, but only a little bit.   
"Come in, Come in." a dark voice said  
"So nice to see you again." he said to me. He was evil, even the Force didn't need to tell me that.  
"Wish I could say the same." I replied coldly   
"You shouldn't say that to your new Master.'  
"YOU, are NOT my master, and never will be."  
"We will see about that."  
I stared at him, what did he mean, I had a Master, I did not want, nor need a new one. I remembered an old lesson, the dark side of the Force is the side of sadness, fear, and evil. That must mean that he is on the dark side of the Force.  
"Yes you are correct." I wish he wouldn't read my thoughts.  
I took a deep breath and let my self be at peace with the Force. He looked at me when I did this, he look mad that I was no longer afraid, I knew that my friends would try to help me, save me, I hope.  
"Your friends are here, but don't worry Darth Maul will take care of their greeting."  
I looked at him, surly he didn't mean it how could he feel their present before me. I closed my eyes again, and I looked for them. There! They were here. I tried to warn them that trouble was coming their way.   
  
(I am not very good at action writing, so bear with me.) 


	8. chapter 8

Yoda: star wars I don't own  
Corny, I know, oh and please don't get your hair in a fuz if I spelt anything wrong okie?  
thank you..... :Þ  
  
Chapter 8   
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
"Well, which way do we go?" asked Obi-Wan once they had landed.  
"shush....I think that...." she closed her eyes  
"....that way!" she pointed towards a dark forest on the other side of a river of black.  
Aurra turned to Obi-Wan,  
"Did you hear something?"   
"no...why?"  
"I just thought that...oh, never mind, lets keep going."  
"ok" he replied warily  
a few minutes later,   
"whoa, Now I know you must'a heard that!"  
"I'll say, who was that and what did they say?"  
"Shut up and listen!" she hissed  
'danger, please don't come any closer, grave danger....please'  
"you think that we should listen, I mean it could be from Kyrie." said Obi  
"yeah, but it could also be the Sith trying to get us away."  
"Well then what choice do we have?"  
"hummmm..."  
"Lets get going" Obi said as he grabbed her arm and marched towards the river.  
  
'Drat, they won't listen to me!' I yelled at myself.   
"Why should they, they don't know that it is you." He sneered at me.  
"hump" was the only type of acknowledgement I would give him.  
  
As the two of them were crossing the river,  
"It's cold." Obi-Wan said blandly  
"oh you are such a bab......" she stopped mid-sentence  
"you feel that?" asked Aurra  
Obi-Wan had all ready drawn his lightsaber and ignited it.  
"I guess that means yes." she said as she ignited hers as well.  
From the other side a dark force was flowing, Obi-Wan thought,  
'it's like the thing that took Kyrie.'   
Obi-Wan toward the 'thing' as Aurra looked around for some way to escape. She could find none. They were trapped between a very large rock and an even harder hard place. The thing stepped out of the shadows that it was standing. In a dark, jet-black hooded robe, concealing a face that was covered in black and red tattoos, looked up at the two young Padawans. He smirked, 'this was to easy' he thought.  
"WHERE'S KYRIE!!" yelled Obi-Wan.   
The Sith smiled, an evil grin that sent shivers up Aurra's spine, and spoke,  
"Don't worry about your Friend My master has all ready turned her to the dark side by now."   
Aurra looked up 'Is he telling the truth?!' she thought wildly, 'No...no...no..'  
"NO....." She raised her lightsaber and was about to charge at him when,   
'Aurra, can you hear me...' came a faint voice. She stopped 'Please, don't get your self killed... I want to have a friend to return to.....Please!'  
"Kyrie..." she whispered under her breath   
At that same time Darth Maul also received a message....... 'kill them.' 


	9. chapter 9

lets see, yup I don't own Star Wars, and yes yoda does not say that.... stupid of me I know, but I have no life right now and I have to finsh this bafore this summer.... this might take a while.... -_-;;  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
  
Back on the Coruscant:  
"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT!!!!!" yell a very mad Taia at Qui-Gon   
Qui-Gon flinched at her voice.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, NO NEVER MIND YOU MUST HAVE NOT HAVE BEEN TO LET THEM GO OFF ON THERE OWN LIKE THAT, I MEAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO THEM!! she continued he tried to explain himself but she would not give him a chance. ESPECIALLY AURRA! I MEAN WHO KNOWS WHAT THE TWO OF THEM OUT THERE! I MEAN FROM WHAT I FELT, IT WAS A SITH!!!!!!"   
"Taia, I knew that, but if you would...." he was cut off by a scream   
"YOU KNEW!!!"  
"Yes," he said quite irritated at that point. "I did, now if you would please keep quiet I would tell you the reason."  
"Well," Taia tapped her foot on the ground nervously "I waiting so talk."  
He used almost all of his strength trying not to just strangle her while he explained him self.   
"So that's it?" she asked.  
"Yes, that is it."  
"so, what do we do now!?" she asked him   
"WE, are doing nothing. I am going to see if they need help got it."  
Taia looked very exasperated at that point.   
"hump" she replied and ran towards the Council Room  
"With those two, I sometimes don't know who's the Master and who's the Padawan."   
  
On planet Velade:  
"Your friend are domed, I have sent my apprentice the order to kill them."  
"You're lying, you wouldn't want to kill them, I mean, they aren't even that important to me..."  
"Now Who's lying." he sneered at me, I had never been that good at lying to peoples faces. I looked away, I did not want to believe any thing he said. I looked up,  
"Why do you want me, you already have an apprentice, I am of no use to you in the long run..." I think that I caught him off guard with that question.  
"You are a big threat to me and my apprentice. Your Master isn't here for no reason even you should know that." He laughed at me, I mean while had no idea what the hell was so funny.   
"...whatever...." I said under my breath, quite P.O. at that point in time.  
I just wanted him to stop laughing at me...really that was all I wanted,   
"...stop laughing at me..." he still laughed at me, an evil kind of laugh ...evil...laugh...I....I....couldn't take it anymore, I need the answers, why was I here, why was I left on that planet, why was it that every time I wanted an answer from someone they would avoid the real answer....why....why was he laughing at me...  
"WHY!!" I yelled, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down crying right in front of him, I saw him look up and look at, he looked almost scared.   
"...why....why....why..." I kept on repeating as I banged my fists on the cold ground. I could find no answers to that question or any others. All of a sudden I could feel this over whelming sense of what was going on around me. I looked up, tears still in my eyes, at the Dark Emperor, I could almost see straight through him. Then, I could see, no feel the past, I could remember what had happen, I could see the battle, what had happen to my Master and me. I looked up at him, he just looked at me.  
"So, you finally realize what happen." I looked at him.  
"yes." he looked at me. I could see what he had done, I knew why, I KNEW WHY.  
"So you know why you must die." he said it so calmly, I think that he had wanted me to know before he killed me. He wanted me to feel like a failure.  
  
Meanwhile:  
All that could be heard from the battle was the sizzle of energy hitting raw energy. Nothing else, except for a few grunts and bodies hitting the ground and getting up, back to fight.  
'Obi! Duck!'  
'I know, I know, I saw it.'  
'I have an idea!'  
'well, I listening....sort of'  
'you stay here and keep Darth mule here busy, while I go and find Kyrie'  
'great plan, except you forgot one thing,'  
'what?'  
'I am going to get her, your doing better here anyways.'  
'flattery will get you no where.'  
'hey a guy can try...and besides,'  
He jumped behind a rock  
'I have places to go, people to save!'  
'oh pleeease'  
He ran off in the direction that the Sith had come from.   
Aurra kept Darth Maul busy, at least that what she thought.  
'Master, one of them is trying to escape what should I do?' the dark apprentice asked his Master.  
'Leave him to me.'  
'What should I do with her?'  
'Keep her busy, I might need her later.'  
'Yes Master.'  
  
  
I know a shorie, don't kill me! yeah well You know how I said that it gets a bit Dark, well yeah the next part is well.... dark...  
Later peoples!  
  
Aurra 


	10. chapter 10

Hey, here it is, Chapter 10 yippy....*silence* umm....okie, well then, I guess I will start...he he...*more silence* he he...um ok....  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could, he didn't know how, but he knew that Kyrie was in big trouble. He ran until even his arms were tired. Then he could feel this dark force streaming out of a small opening in the earth. He bent down for a closer look, woooosssh and down he went. As he was sliding on his butt down the hole, he was trying to remember how to make it so that no one could feel his presences. He thanked Qui-Gon for drilling it into him. He closed his eyes and formed a bubble around himself.  
'There, know they won't know I'm coming.'  
  
Down the in the depths of Velade:  
"I know that this might seem sudden, but you already knew that it would come to this." he sneered at me. All I could do was stand there, hoping that I could think of something but.  
"Damn it!" I said, then something occurred to me.  
"Why, do you have to kill me, I mean I could just pretend that I am dead and you could ship me off to some planet. I mean that was happen before....."   
"I know, that is why I have to kill you my self, not rely on just possessing your master and having her kill you." he raised his hands  
"Possessing my Master......"  
"Good-bye, Kyrie Malays"  
Crash!!!! He stopped, and turned around, as did I.   
It was....Obi-Wan...grrrrrrrrrrr. But, hey help is help and he was as good as help I was going to get.  
"Oh, look, it's my jerk in shining armor." I said "but hey your here," I smiled at him "I don't want to be so," I took in a big breath "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.  
"Jeez! Stop yelling, you're going to burst my ear drums." he snapped. I took a breath and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"So, what did I come to save you from?" he asked, I spun around to see Sisious' chair empty.  
"If he's gone....then that means..." I sprinted towards the cell in witch my Master was being held.   
"That means what?!" Obi-Wan yelled as he ran after me.   
"just come on!" I yelled back  
After skidding around a couple dozen corners and Obi-Wan smashing into a door, I reached the cells, with Obi puffing along behind.   
I looked in all the cells, each one was empty, I came to the last one, she wasn't there. There was... nothing. I opened the cell and started to look around for her, maybe she was in a corner hiding. I turned around to see Obi looking down, then I fell on my face, I tripped on something round. I looked up expecting to hear him laugh at me or make some dumb-@ss comment, but he didn't. What he did do surprised me though, he held out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it. I just banged my head up against the floor again.  
"You know if you keep doing that, you're just going to get dumber."  
"Thanks for reminding me, ohhh I give up already"  
"oh just get up would ya, I would like to leave." He reached down, grabbed my hand and lifted me up till I was on my knees. I rubbed my head,  
"What did I trip on, anyways?" I asked him as I got up  
"This" he handed me a lightsaber  
I took it and put it in my belt, I figured it's my Masters.  
"Come on lets get out of here." As we started towards the surface, I asked him,  
"Soo..... you the only one here?"  
"No, Aurra's here also." he said with a little disgust in his voice.  
"oh...." I smirked, then I decided to see how Aurra was doing.  
'Aurra, you there?'  
'Kyrie?!'  
'Yup, I is still alive, no thanks to some people.'  
'Hey, I can only do so much, I am the one who had to fend off tall, dark, an' evil while mister show-off runs off to save you.' she said sarcastically  
'I will have to thank him, one of theses years, but other than that, how are we going to get home?'  
'Ummmm, well there might be a slight problem.....'  
'don't tell me now, I'd rather find out later than sooner.'  
'Ok!'  
'Cya'  
'Bye'  
"Kyrie?" he turned towards me  
"Hummm." I looked up at him  
"I wanted to...." the ground suddenly and violently shook. I grabbed on to the nearest solid object, Obi-Wan. He seemed surprised, more of me grabbing him than of the quake. I guess I didn't realize that I was still holding onto him after the shaking had stopped. So I suddenly jerked away and started to walk faster towards the surface. It happen again, I hung onto the wall, which was quickly falling apart.  
"Oh gods, Obi, I think that the planet is falling apart..." I said, my voice shaking.  
"I figured, lets get out of here." he said as he started to run a head  
"fine by me." I said as I ran to catch up with him.  
We reached the surface and continued to run, all the while I was wondering what he thought of me grabbing on to him like that, and what was the problem that Aurra mention....'Jeez! This is going to be an interesting trip home.' I guess I was walking to slow or something because Obi grabbed me and yanked me away, I was just about to verbally tear him apart, then a tree fell exactly where I was standing.  
"Umm, thanks...." man was I falling for this jerk....  
"Come on, lets get to the ship."  
"Ok"  
We ran for a little while then we came upon Aurra, looking quite down-trodden.  
"Hey, so when can we leave?" I asked  
"Umm, well that's the problem......Obi, you know that other guy, he well umm left..."  
"Well that's good!" he said  
"well, yeah but not before he made sure that we wouldn't...."  
"whatda mean, just tell me already." I pleaded  
"well, there's a large hole in the ship."  
"Well, that doesn't sound that bad..."  
"No, I mean large as in bigger-than-me large."  
"hehe, your kidding,..........right?!"   
"Jeez this just can't get any worst..." Just then, as if the planet had heard Obi-Wan's statement, there was another earthquake, and again, I grabbed on to Obi-Wan. The quaking seemed to last longer than the other two. I knew the moment that he disappeared he wasn't going to let me leave this planet alive, again, I guess that I hoped that he would let my friends at least have a chance. I guess that you just can't trust a Sith.  
"I hate earthquakes. I hate earthquakes. I hate earthquakes. Oh yeah, did I mention, I HATE EARTHQUAKES!!!!!  
"We know that Kyrie, now would you please let go of me,........I can't breath."  
"oh, sorry." I let go of him I walked away and looked at the ship. After looking it over I hopefully suggested "Is there anyway that we can maybe fix it...."   
"Um, yeah, so Kyrie you wana find us a piece of mettle that big?"  
asked Obi-Wan. I just stuck out my tongue. He was pissing me off again. But lucky for him he was so cute, if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be standing.   
"No, but I suggest that you help me make one!" I yelled at him and stormed towards the ship.  
"Hey, whada mean Kyrie?" Aurra asked me  
"Well, as I fugure it, there is alot of un-needed peices of scrap in there" I pointed towards the ship "and, if we melt it all down, and with a little patch work, we could be out of here..."  
"Sounds like an okay idea...."  
After about 20 mins of welding and me sinjing parts of Obi-Wan's robe and body, we looked over our work.  
"umm...I really don't think that this helped much" said Obi.  
"WELL, I didn't hear very many suggestions from you!" I was peeved, ok, well the extra 'scraps', if you could even call them that, made very little difference in the size of the hole and the planet wasn't going to last much longer.  
"DAMN IT!" I yelled as my head hit the side of the small ship.  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Okie, it gets really dark form here, I have it all written out, and when I wrote it I was in a really bad mood, and that is reflected here, so yeah just thought that I would warn you all. 


	11. chapter 11

wow, A first, 6 people!!! yea! okie, well, I guess that I will start... don't worry, it all ends soon....  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
On Qui-Gons shuttle::  
'I really hope that they are all right, I really have a bad felling about this....'  
Suddenly, a small ship flew by, Qui-Gon felt him self shudder at the amount of Sith energy that flowed from the ship as it passed.  
'ok, now that was not good...... maybe I will go a bit faster...'  
  
Planet::  
"It is all right, Kyrie, we'll get off...some how" Aurra said as Obi tried to stop my head from hitting the shuttle any more. I mean, how dumb could I be! I mean, why did I call for help, why did they have to come, it just wasn't fair to them, they were my only friends....  
  
::Flashback::   
"Man, she is a freak!" I heard Emmy tell her friends, a bunch of bimbos if you ask me...I mean, they didn't even know what child ladour was!  
"yeah! and you know what I heard," whispered Sonya "I heard that the people she calls 'friends' aren't!" they all looked at her like that was old news, I, just a little shocked, just kinda stood there in the shadows, watching. Then, my 'friends' came up to the group. I was just about to call them over when I heard them say,  
"So what do you want to do this weekend?"  
"I don't know, but lets not inform Kyrie of it, last time, jeez she was embarising!"  
"what, when she said that she like that Sci-Fi book or when she said that she like that Mang-na thing?"  
"Both DUH!"   
::End Flashback::  
  
Finally, a hand came between my head and the mettle of the ship. I looked up at him, jeez, why did I have to care so much?  
"Aurra, Obi-Wan, take the bunks in the ship and melt them down, and maybe a chair or two." I smiled faintly at them  
"Kyrie are you feeling alright?" asked Aurra  
"no." I suddenly felt faint, like someone had taken all my energy away. I tried to open my eyes, I could see Aurra looking down at me, Obi beside her, my body slid down and I hit the ground, blackness was my friend.  
  
::I was running, and I kept on running, I could see a light, far, but it was still very bright I ran, but I could see Obi and Aurra standing there, looking down at me sad, mad, and worried all at the same time. I just kept on running, then, I came upon a temple, a very dark one it had a large statue in the front of it. I don't know why but it scared me, I remembered a name, 'Exar Kun' A sudden flash and I was some place else, I could see a young man sitting there, looking very sad and happy at the same time, I looked at him, I almost thought that I knew him, he was wearing a dark robe, almost black but not quite and his head was drooped, he was looking at the floor, he was leaving me, 'brother, don't go!' I stared to cry, he looked up at me and then a man took him away, he was gone and all that was left was an uneasy feeling like the next time I would see him, it wasn't going to be happy reunion. Another flash and I was in the Jedi temple, laying in a room, all alone, wishing that my brother was there, but then, Aurra floated by, looking at me with a blank face, next came another Padawan that I had seen in the halls, he kissed me on the cheek, and left, and then came Obi-Wan, I looked up at him and wonder why he was so sad, he said 'good bye' and then they closed my eyes and sent me into the fire. As I was slowly dying, again I saw my brothers face, but then it changed, it was Darth Maul, I looked into his eyes, and saw that it was really him. No, this couldn't be! no no no no no no...::  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" I yelled as I was jerked from my sleep, I was breathing hard, covered in a cold sweat, I looked around, we were in a ship.  
"Kyrie! jeez, did ya have to yell!" I heard someone yell back at me, my brain had not yet registered where I was nor who yelled at me.  
"what....." I looked around and I couldn't see anyone, suddenly Obi-Wan came in to the room, hands over his ears. I hopped out of bed, knocked over Obi, and ran into the coptit thingie, my brain still half off, I saw Aurra sleeping in a chair and Qui-Gon was sitting and looking out in space, a slumped against the side of the door. 'thank the gods, we aren't on the planet anymore' I sighed and walked back in to the room, laid down and stared.  
"Kyrie?"  
"what?"  
"ya feeling alright"  
I didn't answer.  
"hello?!"  
"hummm..."  
I sat up, "did you know?"  
"know what?"  
"you know...." I paused "my brother"  
"umm..."  
"just spit it"   
"kinda, why?"  
"thanks"  
"For what?"  
"everything"  
I rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
No this is not the end, sorry, Kyrie still has a bit more hell to go through before we get to that part.  
Sorry folks, but if you want to find out, just wait.. I have to think of the next chapter....  
  
  
  



	12. 

Hello this is the last chapter, yeah, yeah, well lets get this thing ended!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
We finally reached the Jedi Temple after hours of flying through blank space. I had asked Qui-Gon how many other planets there were out there and if there was life on any of them, after a 3 second fit-full sleep. He laughed and said that if there wasn't that would be an awful waste of space. Feeling kinda stupid for asking the question I walked back and sat on my bunk. Aurra had finally woken up and was sitting in the one under me.   
'hey, Kyrie are you alright?'  
'yeah' I responded, not really believing it I could tell she didn't either.  
'Kyrie, ya know that your brother....ummm' she stopped  
'what about my brother?! Is it my fault that he ended up being a Sith and trying to kill you?! HUH! I mean I didn't even remember it right?! So lets make sure that she doesn't!'  
"Right so lets dump her on some strange planet and erase her memories and have the whole thing start over again just so know on has to worry about her, so know one has to watch over her in case her brother comes back and tries to kill her!" by that time I realized that I had yelled the latter part of that. Aurra looked almost sick, I have never yelled at her like that before, she turned and walked in to the copit, tears in her eyes, leaving me alone with a now wide awake Obi-Wan. I felt like an ass....really. I never yelled at anyone like that before, except Obi, but that was before I knew him. I flopped down and tried to kill myself with a pillow, a very uncomfortable one at that, suddenly I felt someone trying to remove the pillow from my face, when they got it off, I saw that it was Obi-Wan  
"you know, trying to kill yourself won't help no one."  
"ya, and your point is?"  
"Don't worry, Aurra won't stay that way for long"  
"it is not her who needs to not to say a certain way."  
he sat down on the bottom bunk, looking very thoughtful. I swung over the top and looked at him, up-side-down, my brown hair hitting my arms, he didn't just think what I thought he did...right? I guessed he didn't want me to hear that so I didn't say anything. He looked almost distant, like he was the one who just screwed up badly. 'Strange'  
"don't change, I mean it wasn't your fault that your brother...." he trailed off, like he didn't want to mention my brother. I personally was getting pissed off at the fact that no one wanted to just except the truth and help me get through this, I mean it is not like it is everyday that some finds out that her brother is a Sith and just tried to kill her and her friends. I got back in to my bed. It had been awhile, and he didn't say anything. I tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come, I had this strange feeling as if someone was trying to break down the wall in my mind. If I went to sleep, they would succeed, and I didn't need anyone else's opinion in my head right then.  
  
  
At the temple I walked off the platform and strait in to my room, ignoring the medical droids who wanted to fix the big bruise I got from fainting, my hair was a mess and I felt a lot worst than I looked. I ignored everyone, most of whom were staring at me because I was a mess and I guessed that everyone had been told that I had been kidnapped and now I was back, 'yippy for them, they get to see the freak who's brother kidnapped her and tried to kill her' I thought. I got to my room and sat down on my bed, feeling very sorry for myself, just this once though.  
"WHY!" I yelled at the window "Why did it have to be me!"  
"Why do they want me, they have my brother?!"  
"Why my brother?!"  
"WHY?!?! WHy.....Why.....why....WHY!!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, I was on the floor and was sure that everyone on that floor could hear me, I didn't care, I just, for ONCE in my LIFE, wanted to know why and not be lied to. I just wanted to know why! Suddenly, a memory flashed through my brain, I saw my brother, my mother, father, all just standing there, looking at me. I could see the hate in there eyes, I was scared, I didn't know why they were looking at me like that suddenly, there was another flash, I could see my other parents, dead, there mangled bloody bodies were strewn across the rubble of a house, my house.....and then I saw him.  
"Come to me, you have know one left" he said  
"No, I won't, I can't"  
"why, I have your family, you have know one"  
"no...I can't"  
"Why?" he implored  
"I..I ..I just can't" I said shaking my head it was drawing a blank, I couldn't even remember what had happen, nor why I couldn't  
"You have know one, come, you can't join your brother at my side"  
"...my brother...but.....I can't..." my head was spinning 'why can't I go?' i asked myself, I had no one, but....I did...but I don't.....  
"you don't have anyone, you never did, come with me" he said  
"I don't have anyone?"  
"That is right, no one, come..."  
"but....."  
"BUT NOTHING!!"  
"I...I.." I stuttered Then I felt someone shaking me, I jerked my eyes open, but I could still hear His voice, calling me. I looked up into Aurra's dark red eyes. I felt cold and distant, but I could still hear him.  
'you have no one....on one....come...' it was still smooth as silk, calling me...  
'but... I..I...' then it dawned on me, and I smiled and closed my eyes. I could feel myself slipping from Aurra's grasp, I dark, but calming feeling coming over me, I let my soul go, but not before I whispered...  
"Yes I do."  
  
Aurra was shaking Kyrie trying to get her to wake up.  
"Kyrie, come on pal, wake up, come on, don't let go....please, please don't die on me!" Tears were streaming down her face, her best friend wouldn't wake up. She kept on trying, she didn't want to believe that she was gone, forever this time, no sending her away, making everyone believe she was dead. This time, she was at the temple, not on a distant planet. She was cradling Kyrie's limp body in her arms when someone came in.  
"Kyrie? Aurra... what's going on....." asked a slightly confused Obi-Wan, he looked down at Aurra who was still holding Kyrie's body. Aurra looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
He looked at Kyrie, he just looked at her. He made no attempt to do anything, he blinked and turned around. He went to the Council and informed them of her death, of course they already knew, but he didn't care, he just needed to tell them. He turned and left the room, as he was leaving he glanced over at the chair.  
"don't worry, there won't be anymore fighting, but I won't forget you...." he sighed and walked back to Kyrie's room.  
  
"Will they be alright, Master Yoda?" Mace Windo asked tentatively  
"Alright? Hard to tell that is. Make them stronger if anything it will." he replied and sighed.  
  
  
::Why did it end like this? I asked myself. Why, because it had to. And that was the truth, to bad it was in death, instead of life::  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So what do ya think, I know, what can I say, when your down the world takes a leap into the tar pit with ya.  
  
please tell me what ya think, E-Mail me at J_NightShadow@hotmail.com  
  
  
[i own: Kyrie, Taia, and the charater of Aurra Sing]  
  
[I don't own: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Darth Maul, Exar Kun, 'Him', Yoda, Mace Windo, the name Aurra Sing (she is a bounty hunter rumoured to be in Ep II, she was also seen in EP I, she is the person that we see watching the pod race, the one with the red hair and pale skin, you see her, but you just don't reconize her, she has a whole sence to her self..... yeah, I know to much) and Star Wars in general]  
  
  
~Aurra Sing  
  
  
  



End file.
